


Made Of Fire

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Omega Reader, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Story of Alpha Sam Winchester and {Y/N} {L/N}, an Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} is an unclaimed Omega, but when her heat comes early, she realizes something.

It was a normal day in the bunker, Dean was drinking a beer and Sam was reading a book, the two were Alphas, but they weren’t alone in the bunker, in a room was {Y/N} {L/N}, whom was using scent blockers best she could.

“ I can’t believe this started today, it’s too fucking early.” {Y/N} growled as she felt her body all sweaty and sexually driven, {Y/N} was an omega, an unclaimed one at that, but back with Sam and Dean, the alluring smell got to them.

“ Seems {Y/N}’s heat is here.” Dean sighed before getting his key, but Sam stayed where he was, he could feel his cock growing.

“ Dude, we have to leave before she decided to try and jump us.” Dean said as he touched his brother, but Sam got up and was shaking, he wasn’t in rut, but he could tell the Omega was trying to cover up.

“ Sam?” Dean asked as he wanted to get them away so {Y/N} could deal with her heat.

“ I’ll be fine.” Sam growled as he was trying his best to control himself.

“ I’m gonna go to a bar.” Dean told him, as Dean left, Sam went to go and comfort his friend, but he wanted more with her, back with {Y/N}, she was in her nest, a single silk sheet covering her scent riddled body, she didn’t want to use her toys, but an alluring smell got to her nose.

“ {Y/N}?” Sam’s voice got to her ears, {Y/N} sat up at the Alpha opened the door, shit! She forgot to lock it.

“ SAM?” {Y/N} squeaked as he stayed put, he didn’t want to disturb her if she didn’t need him.

“ Are you ok?” He asked as she stayed covered, but her scent was starting to get to him, she shakes as she lied back down, Sam carefully walked to the side of the bed, placing a hand upon her shoulder, she whimpered.

“ Sam. Alpha.” {Y/N} moaned as Sam growled, but he had to control himself, she was his omega.

“ My Omega.” He growled as she sat up, some of the sheet coming off her, revealing her breasts and sweat covered skin.

“ Take me Sam, breed me, mark me, claim me.” {Y/N} begged as slick came out of her pussy, Sam got on top of her and kissed her, she was weakened by the heat, but Sam kisses her skin.

“ My Omega.” He growled as {Y/N} moaned out, he removed his clothes and found her core, he struck two fingers inside of her and began to curl his fingers.

“ That good Omega?” Sam growled as {Y/N} moaned loudly under him, she cums all over his hand.

“ Please Sam.” {Y/N} cried out, Sam got her on her hands and knees and then thrusted his long length into his Omega.

“ Oh Sam, Alpha.” {Y/N} cried out as he held her hips and pistons in and out of her soaked core.

“ {Y/N}, Omega, I’m gonna claim you.” Sam growled as he folds over her and mouths her neck, he felt his knot starting to catch inside of {Y/N}, he wanted this to last longer.

“ Cum Omega.” Sam growled as he knot swelled, {Y/N} cried out, Sam then sank his teeth into {Y/N}’s neck, claiming her as his omega, {Y/N} cried out more as the orgasm had intensified, she shook, Sam wrapped his arms around {Y/N}’s waist and the two laid on their sides.

“ I love you.” Sam whispered as he got the silk sheet and covered them, {Y/N} could feel Sam’s cum filling her womb.

“ Let’s get some sleep Alpha.” {Y/N} mumbled as Sam nuzzled her claim bite, the two then fell asleep, but it was about half an hour before Dean came back, he noticed Sam was gone.

“ Sam? {Y/N}?” Dean called out, he walked to {Y/N}’s room, he looked in to see a silk sheet covering a probably naked sleeping Sam holding another possibly naked sleeping {Y/N} to his chest, Dean shuts the door and smiled.

“ Fucking finally.” Dean groaned before going to the kitchen and getting another beer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} has missed a heat and is experiencing some weird symptoms, but finds out something new.

{Y/N} began to heavily vomit in the bathroom, she got a smell of Baby and it made her stomach flip. **  
**

“ {Y/N}? Omega?” Sam’s voice called out for her, she tried lifting her head, but another hack made her throw up more, Sam then found his Omega, his love, throwing her guts up, he strides to her and begins rubbing her back.

“ That’s it. Let it out.” Sam whispered, letting his Alpha smell comfort her, finally after about a half hour of {Y/N} throwing up, it finally ends, {Y/N} shakes as she lets the toilet bowl go and carefully lies down upon the bathroom floor, Sam flushes the evidences of his Omega being sick.

“ Are you feeling ok? You didn’t drink last night? did you?” Sam asked as {Y/N} looked up at him, she shakes her head, Sam gets up and gets her toothbrush ready, letting {Y/N} recover, she places a hand upon her belly, trying to soothe it best she can.

“ Omega?” Sam asked as he was about to give the toothbrush to her, but he sees she fell asleep, he smiles and places it upon the sink and carefully gets close to his sleeping Omega.

“ I gotcha love.” Sam whispered, she slightly twitches in her sleep, he smiled and carefully picked her up like a sleeping child, her head goes to his chest, right close to his beating heart, Sam carries {Y/N} through the library, Dean sees this.

“ What happened?” Dean asked as Sam readjusts {Y/N} in his arms.

“ She’s been throwing up fer about an hour.” Sam recounts his Omega recent epidemic, Dean went wide eyed as he smelt something different about Sam’s Omega.

“ Uh Sam?” Dean asked as Sam was looking at his Omega in his arms, but looks up at his brother.

“ What?” Sam asked as he say {Y/N} twitching in her sleep.

“ Could it be possible that {Y/N} is pregnant?” Dean asked as Sam went wide eyed.

“ I don’t know..maybe.” Sam said as he looked at his mate, he carried her to the couch, he waited for her to wake up.

“ {Y/N}?” Sam asked as he saw her slowly opening her eyes, she sits up slowly, but lies back down.

“ Sam?” {Y/N} asked as Sam smiled, Dean approached them with Castiel.

“ {Y/N}, has you’re heat happened?” Sam asked of her, she thought for a moment, then shook her head.

“ I think Dean believes you’re pregnant.” Sam confessed as {Y/N} was surprised, if she was, this was incredible to have happened so soon.

“ Cas.. can you tell?” Sam asked as the angel got close then placed his hand on {Y/N}’s flat belly, a little glow happened then smitted itself out.

“ You’ll be happy to know that {Y/N} is indeed pregnant.” Castiel announced, Sam was smiling happily.

“ We’re gonna be parents.” {Y/N} cried as Sam held her.

“ Congrat you two. I’m gonna be an uncle.” Dean said as he chuckled, but then smiled at the two, then left the two alone.

“ I love you Sam, so much.” {Y/N} cried as Sam smiled. 

“ This is perfect, my Omega, my love.” Sam said, {Y/N} got up, the two went to their room, {Y/N} got in bed as Sam shut the door. **  
**

“ This is perfect Sam.” {Y/N} says as Sam got in bed, good thing {Y/N} was on her back.

“ This is our chance to be a family.” Sam whispered as {Y/N} smiled, they fell asleep, Sam’s hand laid upon {Y/N}’s flat belly with precious life inside.


End file.
